


Waking Up Jihoon

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: When Mingyu accidentally wakes up Jihoon he has to make it up to the older boy.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 74





	Waking Up Jihoon

“I’m going to sleep.” Jihoon announced as he and Mingyu walked into their hotel room. Seventeen had just arrived in the latest city for their tour, Mingyu and Jihoon having been designated to share a room. 

Mingyu knew not to disturb Jihoon while he slept and instantly agreed. Mingyu saw there were two twin beds pushed together and, trying to be helpful, looked down towards Jihoon. “Which bed do you want?” 

Jihoon ignored him, instead collapsing face first in the middle of the beds and spreading his arms and legs, leaving no room for Mingyu. Rolling his eyes, Mingyu walked out of the room, having agreed to go out to dinner with some of the other members and hoping Jihoon would move by the time he got back.

Unfortunately when Mingyu walked back into the room two hours later Jihoon was in the exact same position. In an attempt to buy more time before he’d need to wake Jihoon up, Mingyu silently crept into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Mingyu took as long as he could in the bathroom but eventually he knew he had to go to sleep. Saying a silent prayer, Mingyu slid open the door and was flooded with relief when he saw Jihoon sitting in bed on his phone.

“You’re awake.” Mingyu said as he climbed into the open bed, Jihoon giving a grunt in response and putting his phone down.

“Your shower woke me up.” Jihoon replied, turning towards Mingyu. However Mingyu wasn’t met with Jihoon’s usual look of anger quickly, instead the small boy was giving him a devilish smirk. “And I think you need to make it up to me.”

Mingyu knew exactly what Jihoon had in mind and didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss the boy. Jihoon eagerly deepened the kiss before throwing back the sheets and moving to sit in Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu groaned as Jihoon started grinding his ass down on Mingyu’s hardening cock, teasing the younger until Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore. With a growl Mingyu flipped them over, pinning Jihoon against the bed. 

“Enough teasing,” Mingyu hissed, shoving his sweatpants off and letting his mammoth cock spring free, presenting Jihoon with the leaking tip. “You like my dick so much, why don’t you give it the attention it deserves.”

Jihoon didn’t reply, opening his mouth and staring up at Mingyu. Growling, Mingyu grabbed a fistful of Jihoon’s hair and shoved the boy on his cock, Jihoon gagging slightly as the mushroom head suddenly hit the back of his throat. Mingyu ignored Jihoon’s gagging, he knew Jihoon would try to stop him if the smaller boy actually wanted the dick out of his mouth. 

Mingyu started fucking hard into Jihoon’s mouth, the older quickly relaxing and soon Mingyu was shoving his entire cock down Jihoon’s throat. Jihoon moaned as he felt the weight of Mingyu’s dick, the younger not holding back as he brutally fucked Jihoon’s face. The vibrations around his cock drove Mingyu crazy, spurring him on to thrust even harder.

Mingyu pulled his shirt off, his body covered in a light layer of sweat from how hard he was fucking Jihoon’s mouth. Seeing Mingyu’s muscular torso turned Jihoon on even more, the older grabbing onto Mingyu’s firm ass cheeks and pulling his cock down Jihoon’s throat. 

“Fuck!” Mingyu groaned, throwing his head back as Jihoon held the 10 inch monster in his mouth, working the thick shaft with his throat muscles. 

Jihoon didn’t pull back until his lungs screamed for air, panting heavily once he was able to breathe again. Mingyu however only gave Jihoon a couple of seconds before he was shoving his huge dick back down Jihoon’s throat.

“Fuck I’m close.” Mingyu breathed out after a few minutes, and in an instant Jihoon’s mouth was off of his dick, the older boy giving him a minute to relax before diving forward and letting Mingyu resume his brutal face fucking.

Mingyu spent nearly an hour wrecking Jihoon’s throat, the older always sensing when Mingyu was about to cum and pulling off before he could finish. All this edging was making Mingyu mad with desire and the next time he felt his orgasm approaching he tightened his grip in Jihoon’s hair and didn’t let the boy pull off.

With something akin to a howl Mingyu came, pumping shot after shot of cum into Jihoon’s mouth. Mingyu didn’t think he’d ever came so hard and Jihoon struggled to swallow the massive load, a small amount of cum trickling down Jihoon’s chin.

Once he had finally finished Mingyu pulled out, a string of cum and spit connected the head of Mingyu’s dick to Jihoon’s lips. Mingyu collapsed onto the bed but Jihoon wasn’t letting Mingyu fall asleep just yet, poking the younger hard in the shoulder.

“You know that’s not what I meant when I told you to make it up to me.” Jihoon told Mingyu, his voice hoarse from the brutal throat fucking he’d received. 

Mingyu rolled over, facing Jihoon. “Well, I guess you do deserve something.”

Feeling reenergized, Mingyu sprung up and flipped Jihoon onto his stomach. Jihoon couldn’t stop the whimper he let out as Mingyu once again pinned him against the bed, the younger pulling his sweatpants off before giving his ass a hard slap. Mingyu smirked at the noises Jihoon made, giving the other cheek a slap and groping the round globes.

“Enough teasing.” Jihoon moaned, spreading his legs wider in and reaching back to spread his ass cheeks.

Mingyu stared at Jihoon’s entrance, mesmerized by the way that the moonlight beautifully illuminated the pink hole. Jihoon’s whines dragged Mingyu back to reality, the rapper not wasting another second before sucking on his fingers and pressing one into the tight hole. 

Jihoon moaned as Mingyu’s thick finger filled him, his ass squeezing the digit. Mingyu kissed along Jihoon’s back as he fucked his finger into the boy, giving Jihoon a minute to adjust before adding a second.

Feeling Mingyu scissoring him open drove Jihoon wild, the older eagerly thrusting his ass back in hopes of getting the fingers even deeper inside of him. Mingyu gripped Jihoon’s hips tightly, holding the boy still as he meticulously prepped the tight hole for his huge dick. 

Jihoon screamed when Mingyu hit his prostate, the small boy burying his face in the pillows to muffle the noises. Mingyu began targeting the bundle of nerves, pressing against it with his fingers and watching Jihoon’s whole body shake with pleasure.

“More.” Jihoon begged, lifting his head up and turning to stare needily at Mingyu. “I need more.”

Mingyu growled at the words, roughly pushing a third finger into the stuffed hole and fucking them hard into Jihoon’s prostate. Jihoon screamed with pleasure as Mingyu’s thick fingers stretched him even further. 

“You like it when I stuff your pretty little hole with my fingers?” Mingyu teased, whispering in Jihoon’s ear as he pressed against Jihoon’s prostate.

“Yes!” Jihoon cried in response, mind too clouded with pleasure to form a more complex sentence.

“Then let’s see how much you like being stuffed with my dick.” Mingyu growled, biting Jihoon’s ear lightly before pulling his fingers from the tight hole.

Jihoon whined at the emptiness, clenching around air as he looked back at Mingyu desperately. However Jihoon’s whines quickly turned into a moan as he watched the younger spit onto his hand and lube his cock up before pressing it against the quivering hole.

“You ready baby?” Mingyu asked and Jihoon whined needily in response, thrusting back so hard it forced the head of Mingyu’s cock to pop inside of him.

Both boys moaned loudly, Mingyu pushing further into the tight hole. Jihoon whined weakly with each additional inch that went inside him, letting out a shaky moan once he felt Mingyu’s pubes tickling his ass. Mingyu gave Jihoon a second to adjust, waiting until he felt the smaller boy squirming with need to start moving. 

Gripping Jihoon’s hips tightly, Mingyu set a rough pace. Mingyu pounded hard into Jihoon, shoving his enormous cock into the tight hole. Jihoon was lost in pleasure, clenching around Mingyu’s thick shaft and whining loudly. 

Jihoon suddenly let out a shout of pleasure and tightened around Mingyu’s shaft, the younger knowing he’d found Jihoon’s prostate and angling his hips so he drove the blunt head of his cock hard into the bundle of nerves.

Mingyu grunted as he thrust into Jihoon, loving how the tight hole sucked his huge dick inside with each thrust. Mingyu stared down at where Jihoon’s ass was stretched around him, watching the rim cling to his cock as he pulled out. The image made Mingyu growl and fuck even harder into Jihoon, moving one hand from the boy’s hips to grab Jihoon’s hair and pull his head up from the pillows.

“Don’t be shy baby,” Mingyu grunted, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into Jihoon’s prostate, “I wanna hear the sounds you make as I wreck that tight little hole.”

Jihoon whimpered at the words but didn’t try and stop his moans, letting them spill out of his mouth. With nothing to muffle Jihoon the room quickly filled with the sounds of whimpers, grunts, and skin slapping against skin. 

Deciding he wanted to see Jihoon’s face, Mingyu pulled out and flipped the boy onto his back before slamming hard back into the clenching hole. Jihoon howled and arched his back off the bed as he was suddenly filled with such a huge cock.

Taking advantage of the new position, Mingyu tore Jihoon’s shirt down the middle to expose the older’s smooth chest and began running his hands over Jihoon’s body. He tweaked the boy’s sensitive nipples and rubbed Jihoon’s firm stomach, all while continuing to brutally fuck into the small boy. 

Feeling like he’d die if he didn’t cum, Jihoon wrapped a hand around his aching erection and began furiously stroking it. Mingyu smirked as he saw Jihoon desperately jerking off and Mingyu batted Jihoon’s hand away, replacing it with his own. Mingyu stroked Jihoon at the same speed he was fucking the boy, Jihoon’s body vibrating as it was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Jihoon was barely able to whimper in warning before he came, his entire body spasming as his orgasm hit. Mingyu released Jihoon’s cock just before the boy came, watching in awe as Jihoon sprayed cum all over his smooth stomach.

Mingyu didn’t last much longer, Jihoon’s hole getting even tighter and pushing Mingyu over the edge. Mingyu growled and gave a final hard thrust before he came, pumping another huge load into Jihoon’s still spasming hole. Jihoon whimpered as he felt Mingyu’s cum painting his insides, however he was too tired to care all that much about it.

Once he finished cumming, Mingyu collapsed on top of Jihoon, the older boy groaning at the weight but making no efforts to move the panting rapper. Mingyu’s dick slipped out of Jihoon as it softened, cum slowly leaking out of the gaping hole and making Jihoon whine. After a minute Mingyu rolled off of Jihoon, but quickly pulled the boy against him and covered them with a blanket. 

“If this is what I have to look forward to I’m waking you up again at 3am.” Mingyu mumbled sleepily into Jihoon’s shoulder but the older boy scoffed at him.

“You do that and make you sleep on the floor.” Jihoon replied.

Mingyu laughed quietly before poking Jihoon in the cheek. “Yeah right, you’d make me come back after five minutes because you’d want someone to cuddle with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is so much longer than I expected it to be. I'm so shocked it took me this long to write this pairing because I love them together so much. Anyway I'm really loving my seventeen hotel fics so definitely expect more of them.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
